


Big Moon and Strong Wine

by Missy



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: What they do on dig sites is their own business.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Big Moon and Strong Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



Evy’s not going to tell anyone that they’d actually made love at a dig site. 

They have, of course – as is the right of married persons, semi-silent and unified, under a large pale moon and with wine in their bellies. But that’s a private memory for them to share. The feeling of his mouth on hers, between her legs – on her breasts. Her hand working up and down the warm solid length of his phallus. The way they move together, in frantic, strong, impassioned movements.

The feeling of him coming into her, and her body around his, quaking.

Well, those aren’t feelings to be shared with polite company. But they’ve never been polite company.


End file.
